<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Of Them?! by Teratostuff556</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622187">Two Of Them?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556'>Teratostuff556</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing Stars and Beating Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Aln'Zephira is my pride and joy, Babies, Cute, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Exophilia, First Time, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Oviposition, Plot, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Terato, Teratophilia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, brief chapters with Allen's family, emotional at times, erotic egg laying, i'll add more later, m/m - Freeform, mlm, ovipositor, sweet babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen (an alien) and Sam (his human boyfriend) have a sweet time together and show each other some love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Alien Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing Stars and Beating Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry for not posting for so long, lol, hope you like this little story. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allen, can I please..?" Sam whispered, pressing his hand against his boyfriend's bulge.<br/>
Allen was emitting a small purring sound, and he nodded slowly. "But we are not the same."<br/>
"I know that," he said, laughing softly as he pressed a small kiss to Allen's pointed jaw.<br/>
Allen's real name was Aln'Zephira, which Sam thought was just absolutely beautiful. Even though Allen hated it. But that was how they went, Allen hated things about himself and Sam adored them, wondering how he could ever dislike himself. Sam loved his little alien, even if he was seven feet tall and not little at all.<br/>
"What if you do not like it?" Allen asked nervously, playing with the band of his leggings.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Sam asked, rubbing at him more.<br/>
Allen panted softly. "I-If you do not like what I have."<br/>
"Is that even an option?" Sam laughed, easing him deeper into the pillows. "Allen, you know I'll like anything you have. Besides, how different are you than me?"<br/>
Sam could tell he got embarrassed. "I'm a bit different than human anatomy."<br/>
"Well, let's just take a look," he said, slowly pulling down his leggings.<br/>
Allen's hand slowly released from the band of his pants and he turned his head away. There was a pale blue bulge between his jet black thighs, but that was it. Sam stared at it in confusion for a minute.<br/>
"I-It unfurls," Allen said, hiding his face.<br/>
"Ah," he said, rubbing at it gently. "How do I get it to come out?"<br/>
He gasped softly, and vibrant blue started to show, the skin coming apart like lips. "That," he gasped, "Like that."<br/>
Sam looked at it, torn between lust and fascination, and he suddenly grinned. "It's like a foreskin."<br/>
"A what?"<br/>
"A foreskin," Sam repeated. "It wraps around the head of the- here, I'll just show you." Sam tugged off his boxers and his dick stood nearly straight.<br/>
Allen looked at it in wonderment. "It looks so much more detailed than the depictions," he said softly.<br/>
"That's because it's real. Here, look. Put your hand on it like this, and you can push it back," he said, and gasped softly as he put his cold hand on it, pushing it back ever so slightly. "Yeah, that's it…"<br/>
"Why is only the tip hidden?" Allen asked.<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"The tip, why is that the only part that is hidden? Is that not dangerous?"<br/>
Sam chuckled. "I dunno, Al. But this feels pretty good, so it can't be that dangerous to have out."<br/>
"I can't reach when you sit so far away like that," Allen said, so Sam climbed up in his lap, pressing his balls into Allen's opening bulge.<br/>
"That better?" he asked.<br/>
"Yes," he said shortly, and Sam let his hand travel the smooth, black plain on his chest, trailing all the way down to his thighs.<br/>
"Can I keep going?" he asked. "I'll be gentle."<br/>
"Yes, you may," he said, and turned his face away from him as Sam began to dip his fingers through the folds and rubbed at him. Soon, his member unfurled from within him - and then another.<br/>
"There are two?" Sam gasped.<br/>
"Yes, do you not like that?" he asked nervously, fidgeting.<br/>
Sam pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "It's really cool, Allen. I really like it, okay?"<br/>
He nodded slowly, and Sam's member twitched against his, giving Sam an idea. He took the two of Allen's dicks and sandwiched his own between the two. They were wet and slippery around him, and it acted just like lube. Allen panted.<br/>
"What are you doing?" he puffed, and Sam grunted softly as he started pumping the three of them, sliding his dick in and out like a fleshlight.<br/>
"Helping you out," Sam said, grinning.<br/>
He began to purr again, shuddering softly with every tense of Sam's hands, and brilliant blue liquid started beading up at the top.<br/>
"A-Ah, Sam," he said softly, his hands tensing at Sam's waist.<br/>
"Are you really that close already?" he teased, pressing his finger gently into the small hole on the tip that was leaking on both members.<br/>
"Close? A-Ah, yes," he said, tensing up a little.<br/>
"What's that…?" Sam asked himself, pulling his two dicks further apart to look at the swelling entrance between them. "You have a pussy?"<br/>
"A what?" he asked, tilting his head.<br/>
"Like girls," he said.<br/>
"Oh, yes. All of us have them. But females have breasts, and males do not, while males bear two members," he explained. "Why do you ask?"<br/>
"Because it's swelling and dark blue," he said, sliding his finger near it.<br/>
"Do not touch it," he said quickly. "They have no purpose for males."<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
"We cannot procreate with them," he said. "Therefore they have no purpose."<br/>
"That doesn't mean it has no purpose. What about for feeling good?" he asked, rubbing the heads of the now dripping tips.<br/>
"Feeling good? I am not even sure if…" He thought about it for a second. "I have never tried, I don't know what it would feel like."<br/>
"Do you want to?" Sam asked.<br/>
Allen fidgeted. "I don't know," he said.<br/>
"Well, we don't have to. Or I can try it and if you don't like it I'll stop right away."<br/>
He thought it over and nodded. "Fine."<br/>
Sam gently slipped a finger into his tight alien cunt and Allen jolted. "You okay?"<br/>
"Y-Yes," he panted, his entire body going rigid. "It is just foreign."<br/>
"You're nice n' slick," he teased, and he slipped another finger into him.<br/>
Allen's body trembled and he had to lay back against the headboard for support. His head was spinning from trying to keep quiet and there was burning deep inside of him in places it had never been before.<br/>
"Just let it out," Sam said. "There's no sense in keeping quiet, you'll feel better if you make some noise."<br/>
Sam slipped another finger inside of him and he finally snapped, whining softly. "But I sound so pitiful."<br/>
"You don't, Al, you sound really pretty," he said, kissing him gently. "Can I fuck you?"<br/>
"You mean with your..?" Allen swallowed nervously. "Yes, I suppose so. That is what couples do. Does that make me the female?"<br/>
"No?" Sam chuckled. "It doesn't make you anything, being the bottom doesn't matter."<br/>
"It doesn't?"<br/>
"Of course not. I could be the bottom if I wanted to," he said.<br/>
"You can?" Allen asked. "How?"<br/>
His cheeks went red. "Well, guys have a hole too. It's just in the back," he said.<br/>
"Then you'll have to let me mate with you sometime," he said, and Sam huffed.<br/>
"No way in hell I'm being the bottom," he exclaimed.<br/>
"I thought that there was nothing wrong with being a bottom?" Allen retorted.<br/>
"There isn't, but…" He fidgeted.<br/>
"It does not hurt," Allen said.<br/>
"How'd you know I was…?" Sam's voice trailed off.<br/>
"You looked so scared, that's all. It doesn't hurt, it just feels strange. And I would be careful," Allen reminded him.<br/>
"Some other time," he said. "But right now, I wanna fuck you."<br/>
Sam spread his legs out and pressed his tip between his dicks and slipped in past the tight ring of muscles and grunted.<br/>
"Sam," he gasped, covering his blue and black face.<br/>
"Let me see your face while I screw you," he said softly, and brushed his hands away as he bottomed out.<br/>
Allen's black eyes were darting everywhere, and his bright blue markings on his face were darkened in some places to show that he was blushing hard. His jaw was tensed, but yet his razor sharp teeth were still visible.<br/>
"This is humiliating," he said, panting hard.<br/>
He looked up at Sam, whose eyebrows were knit close together in focus, and he was grunting quietly with every thrust. He looked gorgeous, Allen thought. His eyes were unfocused, but when he felt Allen's fixed eyes on him, he slowed his pace.<br/>
"What is it?" he asked, the sound of skin slapping echoing through the room.<br/>
"You look so- a-ah, beautiful," he said, but then he gasped softly and began to squirm.<br/>
Sam hit something deep inside him that made heat spread through his body in sharp stabs stemming from somewhere deep inside him. He felt a strong desire to cover his face, but Sam's hand gently reminded him otherwise.<br/>
"Big guy, you look so nice," Sam said, eerily calm; Allen was pretty sure he was going to die of pleasure if Sam didn't stop soon.<br/>
"I do?" he asked, but then Sam hit it again. "Sam!"<br/>
"What? You like that?" he teased, hitting into it again.<br/>
Allen was unable to speak in coherent words and found himself slipping into his native tongue. His legs were splayed out to the side and his dual members were twitching and leaking pearlescent blue liquid, and he was making so many noises that Sam couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Allen's horns and began railing into him, his hips slapping into his, and Allen completely submitted to him. He came catastrophically, and everywhere.<br/>
"Good job, there you go," Sam encouraged, because Allen was shaking and quite clearly overwhelmed.<br/>
They laid there tangled together for quite some time until Allen was calm. It had taken so much out of him, especially because having an orgasm was really like a three in one for him, and Sam kissed him and soothed him.<br/>
When they were calm, Sam sat up.<br/>
"Can I finish?" Sam asked, slowly working his own member, and Allen tilted his head.<br/>
"You did not already?" he asked.<br/>
"No? It wouldn't be hard if I just came," he laughed.<br/>
"We can do it almost infinitely, to ensure maximum fertility," he explained, which gave him quire the devious idea. "Did you say earlier that males also possess an entrance?"<br/>
Sam's face went red again. "Yeah, why?"<br/>
"You told me I could mate with you later, and now is certainly later," he said slyly, and Sam had a bashful smile that he rarely had.<br/>
"Shit, I did say that, didn't I?" He drew a breath. "I guess you can, but I'm still new to all of that."<br/>
"As am I, but you took care of me, did you not?"<br/>
Sam looked up at his glassy black eyes, which were filled with adoration, and decided there and then that he was allowed to. He kissed him softly, and his arms fell around his thin waist. Allen's arm trailed down to his dick. He shuddered softly. This felt different. Being at the mercy of someone else made him feel bashful and embarrassed, so he hid his face in the crook of Allen's neck.<br/>
Allen pulled his face up gently. "Let me see your face while I mate with you," he said lowly, licking a long strip up the side of his neck.<br/>
Sam shuddered and couldn't meet his gaze. "Al, this is so embarrassing…"<br/>
"I have not even started yet," he teased, but sensing he was actually embarrassed, he laid a slender, black hand on his chest. "Don't be so nervous. I said I would take care of you, did I not?"<br/>
"Alright," Sam said after a moment.<br/>
Allen's hot breath was beating against his neck as he pressed the fat head of one of his members into his hole. He grunted softly. "Sam, that is so tight…"<br/>
"I'm a virgin," he panted between breaths.<br/>
He laughed softly. "Ah, yes, that is what they are called… Would that make me a virgin killer?"<br/>
He glanced up at him to see if he was being serious, but Allen's thick head suddenly popped all the way into him, and he cried out as well as Allen.<br/>
"Are you alright?" Allen asked quickly.<br/>
His face was slightly scrunched up and he was squirming on Allen's dick which made it difficult for him to keep a steady voice.<br/>
"A-Ah, yeah, I think so. It's fine, you can keep going," he said shakily. "But why did you have to use the thicker one?"<br/>
"I never thought about it," he said. "I suppose it's instinct to use my ovipositor first."<br/>
His eyes snapped open. "Ovipositor? You're not gonna lay eggs in me, are you? I-I mean, you can, it's just, not the first time I ever do anything."<br/>
"Sam, I would not do that before asking. Besides, it's not breeding season yet. Now, would you like me to continue?"<br/>
"Yes please," he said quickly, his insides turning to molten lava around his head.<br/>
Allen pushed his ovipositor deeper into him and grunted, his member coated in hot pleasure. It wasn't mating season but Allen almost wished it was. He'd never laid eggs but he could imagine that it felt wonderful. Like Sam, he had only just barely reached full maturity.  But Allen was forty two and Sam was nineteen.<br/>
Sam winced slightly as he bottomed out, his body stretching to accommodate for his alien prick that was nestled against his prostate. The flat head of the ovipositor was cupping it perfectly and Sam was a wreck.<br/>
"A-Ah, Al," he whined, "Al, please, I'm so close!"<br/>
Allen slammed into him and Sam jolted, suddenly coming all over his own stomach.<br/>
"It's alright, Sam," Allen said softly, rubbing his chest. "Are you alright?"<br/>
"Yeah," he said after a minute, trembling. "That was so intense."<br/>
"Good intense or bad intense?" Allen asked, slowly jerking his hips.<br/>
"G-Good, really good," he moaned, slowly going soft, but Allen still had a punishing pace. "A-Ah, what's that?!"<br/>
There was suddenly something ribbed inside of him, and a dull pain rose in him.<br/>
"O-Oh, my ovipositor is barbed at the end. It goes away after about seven minutes after I climax," he nervously explained. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to warn you about that."<br/>
He arched his back and cried out in pleasure. "Please, don't stop!"<br/>
"W-What?" Allen asked. "It does not hurt?"<br/>
"No, yes, just please," Sam said incoherently, his vision going blurry with pleasure. "It hurts so good."<br/>
"I think your brain is not working right," Allen joked, but he was getting so close that with a tight contraction of Sam's muscles, it sent both of them spiraling into their second orgasm.<br/>
Allen pulled Sam down beside him and cuddled into his neck. They were both panting hard.<br/>
"You can't leave," Sam suddenly said as they laid there drenched in sweat.<br/>
"What?" Allen asked, looking down at him. "I am not going anywhere."<br/>
"Promise me you're staying on Earth," he said, his eyes welling up with tears.<br/>
"Sam…" Allen wiped his eyes dry. "I promise that I will stay here on Earth forever. I want to be with you."<br/>
Sam seemed satisfied with that answer, and he pressed a gentle kiss to his black lips. "I love you," he said, nestling into his shoulder.<br/>
Allen's heart was touched. "I… I love you too, Sam."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allen finally has his first laying season with Sam, and Sam is excited to have kids with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At long, long last, Allen and Sam get to indulge in some oviposition. I hope you like it! If you don't, feel free to skip it. :) There will be sweet domestic alien stuff soon enough. Merci ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen had started to act weird. His tight shirts were replaced with baggy sweaters, he was sleeping additional hours, eating more… Then suddenly it clued in to Sam, it was mating season.<br/>
"Babe, are you pregnant?" Sam asked bluntly without looking up from his phone.<br/>
Allen nearly spat out his drink. "W-What?!" he exclaimed.<br/>
"You said a few months ago that you guys had a mating season, so are you pregnant?"<br/>
Allen looked so viscerally confused, but then he understood. "Oh, you mean if I am carrying eggs."<br/>
"Yeah, that," he said. "Are you?"<br/>
"W-Well, yes, I think so. But I am not 'pregnant', they are unfertilized. They must be laid in someone and then fertilized before they are really children." He took a breath. "But that will not be happening."<br/>
"What? Why not?" Sam put down his phone.<br/>
"Because I do not have a mate, Sam. How could I possibly-"<br/>
"I'm your mate!" He looked upset and his cheeks were flushed.<br/>
"Sam, let me explain. You cannot carry my children because you do not have the parts necessary," he said calmly. "I don't know if any females have carried my kind, let alone a male."<br/>
"S-So what are you gonna do then, let them die? You have to at least lay them, they can't just." Sam's chest was rising and falling quickly.<br/>
"Sam, come here," he said, patting his lap. "Come sit with me."<br/>
He climbed into Allen's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You have to promise me you'll lay them."<br/>
"I do not have a choice in that matter," he laughed. "Why are you so worked up about this?"<br/>
"Because I don't want them to die," he said tearfully, "I wish you would just lay them in me and try."<br/>
"But, Sam, you're only nineteen. Are you really prepared to have children?"<br/>
"Yes," Sam said, crossing his arms.<br/>
Allen thought hard. "Are you really sure? Because you can't take it back after they're born."<br/>
Sam was embarrassed about his watery eyes, but he didn't care. "Aln'Zephira, I'm positive. I don't care how uncomfortable it might be for me or what I'll have to do or how hard it'll be, I don't want them to die."<br/>
Allen was still confused about why Sam was so terribly upset. They were unfertilized, like chicken's eggs or sperm. They weren't babies yet. But to Sam, they were like mini Allens, his children, something precious. Sam cuddled into his chest and felt Allen's stomach.<br/>
He thought it was actually a little endearing. "Oh, Sam. You're so sweet."<br/>
"Am I?" He looked up at him with his big, golden eyes and wiped his tears away.<br/>
"Yes. You're so attached to them. You know they might not make it even if I lay them in you, right?" He stroked his hair gently.<br/>
"I know. But I wanna give them a fighting chance."<br/>
"Well, you have two and a half weeks to make up your mind, although you already seen to have made it up," he remarked, rubbing his sides.<br/>
Sam's eyes welled up again. "You're really gonna have them in just two weeks?"<br/>
Allen nodded. "Yes, and then again twice more. Every month this summer."<br/>
"So many babies," he cooed softly. His mind was taken away by thinking about having so many little Allens running around.<br/>
Allen only sighed and cradled him. His maternal instincts were getting stronger as the days progressed and he was beginning to feel full. He'd never carried eggs before, this was his first mating season. He had no idea what to expect. There was a pressure in the pit of his stomach that seemed to grow each day, and sometimes when he shifted it pressed just right that it felt…<br/>
No, he reminded himself, this is not supposed to feel good. He was only carrying eggs, they were infertile. He shouldn't take pleasure in things that were not intended to be pleasurable.<br/>
The weeks went by and he felt heavy, full. They had moved down inside him by the end of the second week, his stomach bulged ever so slightly as well. Sam had counted every single day and picked up every single symptom.<br/>
Then one morning he woke up with this pressure in his gut and this burning instinct to lay. He was pretty sure his vision was blurred, but he didn't even care.<br/>
To his surprise, Sam was already awake beside him and staring at him with mild concern.<br/>
"Are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare. Do you feel okay? Do you need anything?"<br/>
Allen took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. "Have you decided whether or not you are alright with carrying my clutch?" he asked slowly.<br/>
Sam squealed. "Are you having them? Of course I made up my mind!" He was already shuffling off his boxers.<br/>
"Calm down, Sam. If you are all tense it won't be comfortable." He pulled off his sweatpants and gasped softly at himself. He was bulging slightly at his folds and blue lubricant was dripping from it. He hadn't even realized he was wet.<br/>
Then something shifted in him again which stole his breath away, and Sam clearly noticed.<br/>
Sam climbed up in Allen's lap and let his balls lay on top of his bulge. He was already hard, and he couldn't really figure out why. A mixture of pride and joy was flooding him along with some sort of primal lust, and he was so, so ready to receive his eggs.<br/>
Allen was opening up fast, much faster than he had previously, and he was noticeably swollen and flushed.<br/>
"Poor baby," Sam found himself saying, and ran his hand down his ovipositor.<br/>
Both of his dicks were flushed dark, but the ovipositor was nearly double the fertilizer's size. Allen cried out at the slight pressure on his ovipositor and Sam pulled his hand back.<br/>
"Why'd you stop?" he panted.<br/>
"I thought I hurt you," Sam said, "You yelped."<br/>
"It feels so strange, please, Sam," he panted desperately. "Please, I need to lay."<br/>
Sam rubbed his chest gently. "It's okay, baby. It's coming. Just breathe," he said, and slipped into his cock regardless of the mild discomfort he felt from the new stretch.<br/>
Allen was already out of breath and somewhat erratic. He was trying not to move to give Sam some time to adjust, but the pressure…<br/>
An egg suddenly shifted against a bundle of nerves and he yelped, slamming his hips into Sam's. Sam jolted and gasped, steadying Allen.<br/>
"It's alright, we're just gonna go slow, okay? We'll work up to it," he said softly, kissing Allen's forehead.<br/>
"Alright," he stammered.<br/>
He could feel a hard bulge in his ovipositor that was moving down towards the base of his cock just begging to be laid, and he nestled a little deeper into Sam's inviting entrance.<br/>
Sam had never seen Allen like this, not ever, not even when he was receiving him. He was whiny and desperate and shaky. He wondered if it hurt. He rocked his hips into his and Allen whimpered, and then Sam felt the barbs cling to his insides, and Allen began to pant a little harder.<br/>
"I-It's, it's!" he exclaimed, and as if he had been electrocuted, he jolted and deposited an egg into him.<br/>
Sam couldn't help but moan loud. It was right against his prostate, rubbing into it, stretching him out. But actually, Allen was bigger than his eggs, Sam could feel that they were actually quite small. Maybe the size of a ping pong ball.<br/>
Allen was nearly erratic, so Sam rubbed his chest. "Easy, baby. You already got one out."<br/>
"I don't even… I'm speechless," he said.<br/>
"Does it hurt?" Sam asked nervously.<br/>
"No, just really intense. That's all I can't explain it as." He took a breath. "Does it hurt when I lay them?"<br/>
"A little, but not that bad. It feels good when you rock your hips like that, though," he said, panting.<br/>
The egg was pushed right against his prostate and it was sending fireworks into his stomach and balls. It was also exhilarating to Sam. He was helping Allen bring his children into the world. He was creating children with him. Sam realized there were tears in his eyes when Allen deposited another into him. Allen yelped this time, and he clutched Sam's waist tightly.<br/>
Sam was already beginning to feel stretched, but in the nicest, best way possible. He wondered if maybe his stomach would bulge a little bit and if he'd look pregnant. He'd never even thought of these things before. Now, the idea of looking chubby with Allen's babies was making his heart flutter and his cock twitch, which responded to the third egg by splattering Allen's bare chest with come.<br/>
Neither of them were really with it, but Sam made an effort to comfort Allen.<br/>
"Gentle, take a breath, Al," Sam cooed, kissing his neck gently. "You did such a good job."<br/>
But Allen was far from calm. Now that he was done laying, his instincts were screaming to fertilize. His ovipositor was already softening but his fertilizer was hard and dark, twitching even.<br/>
"I need to fertilize," he growled, shocked at his own voice.<br/>
Allen had a fairly tight grip on Sam who was going soft and now overstimulated by being full. "Y-You can, it's okay, but be gentle."<br/>
He slipped in, and this time there was no initial stretch - not until his thin cock slid past the three eggs and went all the way back into his prostate. When Sam was more conscious of what was happening, he would understand that it was so that the semen could coat all of the eggs, but Sam didn't know or care why he was doing what he was. He just knew that it felt good in the most sensitive way.<br/>
Allen was flying slightly off the handle. He had never done any of this before and he wasn't really sure how any of it worked. He didn't know why he went so deep into Sam. He didn't know why he had his thumb pressed into Sam's hole to keep the eggs inside. He didn't know why he felt so protective of him either, why he held him so close and so tight, shushing his tiny moans of discomfort. Those were his eggs, his Sam, his future. He could've stayed like that forever.<br/>
Sam was shockingly comfortable, despite the fact that his body was so not meant to take this. He was tired too, and because he was so cozy, he nearly drifted off to sleep, but his phone vibrating brought him back to reality.<br/>
Allen immediately snapped into protective mode, seeing the new noise as a threat, and he slammed the phone into the floor to silence it.<br/>
"Easy, easy!" Sam said, taking his hands to calm him. "It was just my phone, it's alright. You're safe, baby."<br/>
He didn't know why it made him so upset, but once it was quiet he realized what he had done.<br/>
"D-Did I just break your phone?" he asked quietly, black eyes wide.<br/>
"Y-Yeah, it scared you. It's okay though, I'm not upset. Just get cozy," he said. "You just went through a lot, Al. But you're okay."<br/>
He was indeed okay. He felt relieved in a way he had never experienced before, his instincts were singing like angels. When he pulled out, he slipped his knee between Sam's legs to keep the eggs in there, nice and warm and full.<br/>
Sam whined softly. "When will I have to lay them?"<br/>
"A couple of hours, probably. Does it hurt?" he asked, curling up around his smaller mate.<br/>
"No, not really. I'm just really full, and my stomach has a little bump now. I feel really safe, y'know." Sam rested his head on Allen's shoulder.<br/>
"Really? But I went so feral a little while ago, I was so…"<br/>
Sam felt bad for him. "Allen, I never once felt like you'd hurt me. I promise. I know instincts make you feel kinda crazy, but really, I trust you. I know you'd protect me no matter what."<br/>
Allen smiled softly. He felt content with that answer. "I would. I'd do anything to keep you comfortable and safe. But you should rest now, you will be laying in just a few hours."<br/>
Sam grinned. "Alright. I love you, Al."<br/>
"I love you too, Samuel," he said, and rested his hand on the small bulge in his mate's stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I wish I could say this was the first time I've written oviposition but it's not, lol.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ray For Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Babies finally arrive 😭</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you wanna see these guys do next? Lemme know and I'll do my best to write it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke up with a pressure in his gut and an urge to bare down that nearly stole his breath. It would've too, if not for the fact that Allen was holding him closely and had felt the egg pressing gently at his knee. Sam's body was ready to lay. For a split second, Allen was actually surprised that Sam's body even knew what to do. Laying eggs was a concept that was foreign to humans, but Sam's body certainly knew what it was doing. <br/>  "A-Ah, they're coming," he panted. <br/>  Allen bolted up at those words and began to panic ever so slightly. "Does it hurt? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" <br/>  Sam found some strength left in him to laugh at Allen. "Baby, it doesn't hurt. There's just a lot of pressure." <br/>  Sam was a little embarrassed at how little it hurt. There was no pain that went along with it, just tightness and perhaps an uncomfortable amount of pressure, but baring down took some of that away. It felt good, actually, the eggs were nestled inside of him and pressing against some sensitive nerves, causing fireworks to explode in his gut. <br/>  His hole was bulging out slightly and his soft cock was dragging on it, causing little dribbles of remaining come from earlier to drip down over his hole. <br/>  Allen let out a small noise akin to a purr and a chirp and he tilted his head. He was very prideful in that moment. Those were his eggs and his mate. He rubbed at Sam's hole gently with his thumb and his tiny mate whimpered. <br/>  "You'll be alright, Sam. You'll be okay," he cooed, stroking his ass. <br/>  Sam bore down and suddenly realized that the eggs had swelled. They were much bigger this time, and he wasn't sure how easily he'd be able to pass these. Now there was a vague burning in his rim as his stretched to accommodate this. <br/>  "Babe, can I hold your hand?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. <br/>  Allen climbed on top of Sam and took his hands, kissing his slow and gentle. He kept his legs spread with his own knees. A low moan left Sam's lips as he pushed, and Allen could feel the contractions of his body against his, so he pressed his hand to his stomach and pushed lightly with one hand, catching the small, blue egg with the other. A little wince left Sam when he did this, and then a low groan of pleasure left him at the release of pressure. <br/>  The remaining two eggs had not yet moved down to position, so he had a moment to catch his breath. <br/>  "Allie, we did it, we had a baby," he said quietly, cupping Allen's hands. <br/>  Allen was mostly unfamiliar with crying, but at that moment there were tears dripping down his cheeks and he didn't even care. <br/>  "Look at what we made, Samuel," he said, rubbing the egg with his thumb. <br/>  Allen pulled him into his lap and rubbed his stomach as Sam cupped the egg with hands as gentle as angels. <br/>  "Ah, the next one is coming," Sam warned, so they fell back into the previous pattern of coaxing them out of him, and soon he had three bright blue eggs in his hands. </p><p>  Two months went by. The previous clutches had been infertile, just as Allen suggested they might be. Allen didn't exactly have high hopes. Realistically, Sam didn't either. He knew that they would likely die and never have anything come of them. <br/>  But they both still clung onto that faith when it was time for Sam to lay the last clutch, which was just one single egg. <br/>  A week went by. Sam was starting to feel desolate. Allen tried to comfort him, saying that there was always next year, or that they could adopt if things didn't work out, but Sam was still beside himself. <br/>  Sam spent a lot of time alone with that egg. He sat with it and read to it and slept with it… <br/>  Then one afternoon about one week after he laid the egg he took a little nap. He was dreaming about the egg hatching, which would've been a good dream except for the odds. He woke up to Allen sucking on one of his fingers. <br/>  "All, what're you doing…" he mumbled, blinking his eyes open. <br/>  There was a chirping noise. Like Allen's only higher pitched, and Sam snapped awake faster than he ever had before. <br/>  In a little puddle of fluids was a little mini Allen sucking on his finger, trying to nurse. He was yellow. He was black and yellow instead of black and blue like Allen. And that meant that he had his DNA too. <br/>  He scooped up the little helpless creature into his arms and held it close. "Allen!" he exclaimed, and he began to cry. <br/>  Allen bolted into the room and skidded to a halt, falling to his knees on the bed when he saw. <br/>  "Sam," he whispered quietly. "We did it." <br/>  "Look at our baby," he said, crying like a girl. <br/>  "Our baby boy," he said. "Look. He has the beginnings of horns." <br/>  Sam fell into his chest and cried. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life, and I don't even know what to say," he said frantically. "What are we gonna name him?" <br/>   "Oraeus. It means miracle," Allen said softly.<br/>  "Ray for short," Sam said, and kissed the horned top of little Ray's head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reproductive Systems of Haandra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a lil article type thing I wrote about the reproductive systems of Haandra, the race that Allen is (and also his brother and possibly other people, but you don't know them yet).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Haandra are a race from no specific planet in particular as they are based from a space unit that free roams multiple galaxies for as long as they've been a species.<br/>  They are decorated with a vast plethora of colours, the prime colour being variants of black and dark grey, while they have an accent colour that determines many things. The accent colour covers the inner thighs, markings on the face, and the pigment of reproductive fluids. Occasionally, the markings on the face go up the horn-like antennae, which are normally black. <br/>  The accent colour comes in many different hues, ranging from blue to yellow to red. The colours can act as an interesting variable during mating season which first occurs after forty-two years of age. It's found that people with warm coloured accents will be attracted to the opposite. <br/>  The reproductive systems of male and female Haandra respectively are intricate to ensure maximum fertility during one specific part of the year, that being mating season, or heat. The males possess two phallic shaped members, one an ovipositor and the other a fertilizer. They must extend from a sheath that is penetrable and fertile in theory. Females also bear this entrance but lack the members. Females also possess breasts that can lactate upon mating season although it is not socially acceptable to nurse. <br/>  Because it is a very short period of time between impregnation and labour, that being only a few hours, a female will lactate for the entire mating season. <br/>  Upon reaching the age of forty one, a Haandra may begin to have heat cycles in the summer parts of the year. Then they will carry eggs in a uterus-like pouch within the stomach. Usually during the first mating seasons of maturity they will carry less than four eggs during one clutch, although there can be exceptions. Farther into maturity, around the age of fifty five, they can carry up to eight on average, and they have a higher fertility rate. <br/>  Once the male has laid the eggs inside of the female, it is the job of the fertilizer to deposit semen into the female's sheath to fertilize the eggs. Because there are only a few hours between depositing the eggs and laying the eggs, Haandra have a very low fertility rate. Despite this, Haandra males do not become flaccid after ejaculation; they can repeat the fertilization process multiple times to ensure proper fertilization. <br/>  The eggs are soft, similar to a snake. This allows them to pass through the ovipositor into the female much easier, and also allows the female to lay them easier - however, they swell up once they have been fertilized, so this results in a more difficult birthing process. On accord, the internal sheath will begin to contract approximately five hours after fertilization. During those five hours the male will likely fertilize the female several times.  <br/>  After the appropriate gestation time, the internal sheath begins to contract, commencing the labour process. This usually progresses very quickly as Haandra possess nothing similar to a cervix, thus the only thing keeping the eggs inside are the tightened lips of the sheath. It can take several days after the eggs are laid to hatch. The accent colours of the offspring will typically be a mixture of those of their parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unexpected Expectancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam finally gets to meet a little bit of Allen's family, who come down to see the baby. His sister in law is unexpectedly pregnant - unusual because they get heat only during the summer. It is late fall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "Samuel, how would you feel about meeting my brother and his mate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam was playing with Oraeus on the floor with blocks, his new favourite toy since he learnt they made loud noises. He looked up at his mate and smiled warily. "I think it would be nice to meet them, but what if they don't like me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen shook his head. "My brother and She'Ara love humans. They've been to Earth many times." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ray perked up and tried to crawl over to Allen. Crawling was a new concept, but he was trying. Allen picked him up, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I think it would be nice for your brother to meet Ray," he admitted. "What's his name?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ezra," he said, with a fondness that could not be mistaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Really?" Sam wondered if perhaps Ezra was a human and had been adopted. Maybe he was still a Haandra but was simply named by a human. Maybe he changed his name. Sam was so intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes, why? Is that a movie character or something?" Allen joked, bouncing baby Ray on his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well, yeah, but Ezra's a human name too. I wondered maybe that it was his nickname." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen grinned. "No, but Ezra is a common name among all races." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam hadn't thought of the possibilities of </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> races before. It had been a shock to him when he had met Allen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was a sort of program that he had been contacted by. At first, he'd been really unsure of what to think. The government (he'd verified this to make sure he wasn't getting scammed,) was contacting him to ask if he was alright with housing an alien for… more money than he knew what to do with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He was running out of options for income. Evidently they'd hit it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But the idea that there were more alien races - the fact that there were races even the Haandra didn't know about - the universe felt so vast all of the sudden and the magnitude of it made him feel so small for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Samuel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His lover's voice snapped him out of his daydream. "What other races are there?" he asked, and Allen blinked, he didn't have the mental context that Sam did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well, I grew up on a space station, so I don't know all of them, but on the ship there were a few. The Haandra, my race; the Gal, a type of Spiderfolk; the Quehij, a serpentine race…" Allen told him of just a few, but already he was so fascinated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam could imagine a place where tonnes of different aliens roamed freely, vastly different cultures interacting, people learning all the time. It sounded perfect to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And a perfect place to raise their son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you think I could go there sometime?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure if humans are allowed there, but I can't see why not. But we have a child together, I'm sure they would understand. The people of Selene are very understanding and kind," he examined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "The station is called Selene?" Sam asked. "That's so pretty…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen suddenly laughed in a low tone. "He finally fell asleep. He played for so long today…" he mused, and Samuel smiled pridefully as he looked upon his child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "C'mon, we should put him to bed. I don't wanna get up at midnight again because we let him sleep on the couch with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> The next few days were spent tidying and cleaning up, preparing for Ezra and Ara to come to Earth. Allen had only met Ara a few times, but from what he recalled, she would enjoy Samuel very much. He knew well that she was a very attractive Haandra objectively, but that people said the same about him and his brother. He supposed that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Humans were much softer looking, and tiny, he recalled with a gentle grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With a gentle knock at the door, a very tall, purple and black alien allowed himself into the house. Sam was the first to greet him, extending his hand after calling for Allen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You must be Ezra!" he said excitedly. "Allen never told me you guys were coming today!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam noted that he was even taller than Allen and suddenly wondered if his boyfriend was actually short by Haandra standards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "And you must be Sam," he greeted, in far better English than Allen could speak. It was less proper but far more natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, I am. I'm so glad you guys made it here safe. You must be She'Ara, his…?" Sam froze for a moment after realizing he wasn't sure if Haandra got married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "His girlfriend," the lady laughed. "You can just call me Ara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The lady was about the same height as Sam, average height for a male human. Instead of horns, she had many spikes that came to a point on the back of her head, almost as if to mimic hair. She had green as an accent colour, showing in green streaks across her face almost like scars. They all bore the same black eyes. They once put Sam at unease, but they were pleasant to look at now. She was not slender nor broad, but the perfect weight he thought, but he could not keep his eyes from her bulging stomach. She looked as if she was heavily pregnant, full term by Earth standards. He felt for her. Evidently he had three pregnancies of his own, though never that large. The biggest clutch had been four eggs. She looked like she must have had nine or ten full sized eggs in her womb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As if on queue, Allen came nearly sprinting out of their room. "Ezra, Ara!" he exclaimed. "Ara, you're pregnant!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He hugged both of them tight. Sam knew from experience that Haandra were not social creatures - they must have been close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes, and we need to get supplies. She's due in a few hours," Ezra said, his voice conveying the concern that his face did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Then we should go now," Allen said. It was quite clear that this was a dire situation to be in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "She needs to stay here," Ezra said. "She's too close." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'll be fine, this clutch will not come for a few hours yet," she said in a serene tone. This was not her first time doing this by all accounts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "She'Ara," Ezra said softly. He was visibly concerned now and clearly protective of his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ara tossed the idea around in her head. "Oh, alright. But I don't want to stay here alone, I'll get bored." She laughed lightheartedly, as if to humour her mate and put his mind at ease a bit. It had that effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can stay here with you, I'm not dressed to go out anyways," Sam offered, grinning. He knew full well that Allen would be nervous to be alone with a pregnant woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The four of them, without saying anything, seemed to understand among themselves that Ara was likely to have the clutch while they were out. It was raining hard outside and Allen would have to drive slowly to be cautious. Ara did not seem anxious in the slightest, but Ezra and Allen did; this much was obvious. Still, Sam and Ara maintained a calm façade. It was a façade for Sam, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright. I'm going to take Oraeus with us, just in case. Call me if anything happens, alright?" Allen said uneasily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Babe, it'll be fine," Sam said, giving a kiss to Allen along with their baby. "We have extra diapers in the car and formula too in case you guys are out too long and Ray gets hungry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Take good care of her, okay?" Ezra said to Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I will," he said, but Ara only laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You two are so ridiculous," she laughed, shaking her head. "I told you that I would be fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "We won't be long," he said, and moments later Sam could hear the start up of their car. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. .The Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ending to the last chapter :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "Completely ridiculous," Ara repeated fondly a few moments after the brothers had left. "I'm so sorry about him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it. If they're anything like each other, Ezra probably spends his entire day following you around to make sure everything is perfect for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She sighed. "He does. He's such a worrywart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ara spoke with a thick accent, the same as Allen's only a lot thicker and more pronounced, though she spoke a lot more relaxed than Allen. She was clearly very comfortable around humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But Sam could not focus on that for long, because there was something nagging at his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I thought that you guys could only have kids once a year in the summer?" he asked, though immediately regretted it for fear of seeming insensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "We can't have kids all year long, most of the time. But since the climate of Selene is the same all year long, sometimes the shift between planets and orbit can cause heat to occur sporadically,"she explained, placing a contemplative hand on her stomach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So, he must've… on the trip down?" He flushed. "I'm sorry, this is so personal and you barely know me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She smiled. "That's alright, you're my brother in law after all. Yes," she said after pausing briefly, as if recalling the events wistfully. "He went into heat on the trip down. We were secluded and the ship was on autopilot, so it was alright." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam bit his lip. He wanted to make a statement on how nice it was when Allen went into heat, but he thought that maybe it would be something he shouldn't say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ara seemed to know. "It was lovely," she laughed to herself. "Are you two planning on getting married?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He flushed right to his chest. "I dunno if Allen even wants to get married," he said, laughing nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sure he does, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you have any children?" he asked. She was so maternal that he just had to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, other than possibly these ones," she admitted. "I've always wanted children though, even though that's not the norm. I-..." Her face suddenly seemed like that of partial distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You okay?" he asked quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Yes, I'm alright. I just. I." She was trembling slightly and it was evident she was fighting her instincts. Her legs shook as he squeezed them together. But then a moan was torn from her lips and she covered her face with one hand, cupping her groin with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you need me to call Allen?" he asked urgently, rushing over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes please," she gasped, attempting to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He had Allen on speed dial and put him on speaker as the phone rang. Ara was less fragile than he expected and could still walk at a good pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Where would you rather do this?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you have a spare room?" she asked, clutching his arm for support as another contraction hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He could see the bulge become pronounced in her pants as much as he tried not to stare - but it was so interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, but my room is fine, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She gasped into his shoulder, clinging to him."I'll get everything everywhere, I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's alright, really. Want me to carry you?" he offered, and despite the fact that she shook her head, he picked her up gracefully and sat her down on their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Get a towel, your sheets are so pretty," she muttered between contractions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He ran to go get one and when he came back, he nearly fell over at the sight. She was bent down with her legs spread, cupping her sheath lips - which were being spread open by a purple egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He placed it underneath her and wavered between the idea of leaving or staying. "Want me to give you some space?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She seemed to flinch a little at the idea. "N-No, not really," she stammered, and cried out somewhere between extreme discomfort and pleasure. "Normally Ezra is here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'll stay, he said quickly, taking her hand carefully. His phone finally picked up. It had been ringing for nearly two minutes before he finally picked up, and Allen seemed frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm sorry, we were in the checkout, is everything alright?" He was speaking at the speed of light, and Ezra was saying something to him in Haandra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Put me on speaker," she told Allen softly, and when he did, she said something in Haandra which seemed to calm his spirits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She then moaned again, but this time it was definitely in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'll be there in fifteen minutes at most," Allen said. "The weather is horrible, but I'll drive as efficiently as possible. You two will be okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'll be alright," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "See you soon then," Allen said. "Be careful." And then the click of the phone hanging up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Oh, one's coming," she moaned, taking his hand softly and leading it up to her chest. "Please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Y-You want me to..?" He swallowed nervously. "Oh, uhm, yeah. Sure. I can do that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She slid his hand up her shirt and led him to hard buds, puffy and swollen from what he could tell. Upon squeezing them softly, something warm and wet came out. It trickled down his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There wasn't enough time to be focusing on that though, because she clasped his hand and ground into his other, the egg coming out in a puddle of clear, emerald fluid on his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "There you go, slice of cake. Easy as pie," he tried to coax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm so sorry about all of this, I really didn't expect it to come so soon…"  She was moaning and grunting in ecstacy, grinding her mound into his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It's totally fine, these things are out of our control, y'know," he said, groping her as platonically as he could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I feel so bad, I'm usually more collected, this is just a really big clutch," she explained, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for her comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His hands took careful care of her body, pushing on her stomach lightly to trigger contractions, coaxing another out. She let him take control of her willingly. He was calm despite the situation, soothing to her frantic hormones. He wasn't even sure where he learned to do it. He had never witnessed someone do this before, except himself. He wondered if maybe it was better to learn by experience. Allen certainly seemed to do just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The third one was a little larger, he could tell before it even came out. She was going to orgasm, he thought suddenly. He just remembered that this was pleasurable. He knew it was, he had done it three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She did in fact orgasm, moaning hard, gripping him tight just as the door swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ara," Ezra said, relieved. "How are you my love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm fine, I've had three so far, I don't know how many there are," she answered once she could regain her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can take over from here," he said to Sam, who nodded and went to go wash his hands. "You're doing so well, sweetheart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen had never come in the room, presumably to give her some space. She had nine in total. Sam could not help but press a hand to his stomach when he heard this number. Would he perhaps carry nine eggs at once? Maybe more? He wasn't sure, but the idea seemed appealing enough. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Allen carries out a bit of a family trend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not edited or proofread, I'm sick, I wanted to write comfort. lol Part two of this will probably come out tomorrow if I can help it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Of course, nothing ever came of the eggs. None of them expected anything to happen. The eggs had developed over such a short time that there was no way they would be fertile. They all knew this, and none were saddened by it - no one except Sam who, of course, was upset. But he couldn't help thinking about how fortunate he was when it came to children. The fact that he had Ray was almost impossible. The fact that he might have another child in less than a year was unfathomable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He held baby Ray close as he rocked him, kissing the top of his head tenderly. Along with teething pains, Ray also had pains from his growing horns. He enjoyed getting little kisses and often purred from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sometimes, though Allen would never admit, his eyes would well up with tears from pride as he held his baby boy. And to walk into the room to see Sam asleep holding Oraeus? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He had to admit though, he'd been getting emotional since his brother came over. The little fiasco with Ara had been interesting to say the least, and that wasn't even considering the fact that it had been years since he last saw his brother. But something was off. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was wrong - no, not wrong, different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He attributed it to the simple fact that there were extra people in the house now, and he was still adjusting to the baby. Ara was obviously obsessed with the baby. It was nice to see his sister in law with his son, but at the same time, he got this odd twinge of possessiveness whenever anyone went near Sam or Oraeus. They were his family, his pack. Sam was his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He found himself tense even when Ara embraced Sam, something he normally wouldn't care about. And of course Ezra loved the baby as well, which Allen also was mildly upset by. It was something instinctive though. He was glad that his brother and his girlfriend got along with his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  So why did he tense like that when Ara had Sam's scent after they embraced? Why did he sicken at the thought of Sam being alone with Ezra? Why did he get so worried when Sam left his sight? There was only one other time when he was like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The last breeding season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Surely he could not be carrying eggs. There was no possible way. He hadn't left the atmosphere, there had been no drastic change in the weather even to cause it. It was late March, springtime, but not summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He would keep an eye on it, he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Days passed, and She'Ara and Ezra were planning on leaving. Normally Allen would have been sad to see them go, but then he seemed to be counting every hour until they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Promise me you three will take care, alright?" Ezra said, and placed his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The sudden physical affection made Allen flinch slightly, though he hoped it was not noticeable. "You two as well," Allen said, smiling despite the fact that his instincts were screaming for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The four said their goodbyes, and everyone kissed the baby, and then the couple left. Sam seemed sad to see them leave, and Allen had hoped he wouldn't have noticed his previous encounter. Despite this, the moment the door clicked shut behind them, Sam grasped his arm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Babe, are you feeling alright?" Sam asked, but Allen's mind was a warm ocean of delight from the attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes, I think so," he said slowly, trying to keep his cool. "I'm just tired. Can we lay down together?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam blinked as if he didn't hear him. "Me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen tilted his head. "Yes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam lead him to the bedroom. "Sorry, you just aren't usually clingy, that's all." Then he thought maybe it came off as rude. "But I love cuddling with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen curled up around Sam, rubbing his hips subconsciously into the smaller man's. Sam seemed pleased with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He could physically feel the tension leaving the alien's body. He didn't know what had gotten into his boyfriend recently, only that there was something wrong and he could not put his finger on it. He had been more clingy, more protective, he felt warmer to the touch… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A sudden warmth spread in his abdomen as Allen rocked his hips just right. He felt himself getting hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A sweet-smelling pheromone could be tasted, at least to Allen. The air was thick with the scent. His tongue flicked around, darting against Sam's neck. He suddenly became a bit erratic and desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Please, can I take you?" he murmured, gripping his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam wasn't sure why, but he could tell Allen was upset. He was particularly needy when it came to sex but not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>erratic.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And even when he was very needy, he was always the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes, baby, you can. Here, lemme help," he said, tugging his pants off and straddling his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen needed to be inside of Sam with a primal force. It was almost dizzying how much he needed to breed him. He hoped that Sam didn't mind skipping the foreplay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam didn't mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen was already wet and swollen, his sheath lips puffy and ribbed to expose his blue cocks about to burst. Normally Sam would've taken the time to admire this, but feeling the shift in the atmosphere and the desperation of his partner, he obliged to skip it. Sam ran his hand gently along the ribbed lips, and Allen shuddered underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Good boy," Sam whispered softly, and this eased Allen a little. But then Sam paused. "Baby, I think you're laying." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen perked up. "But that is not possible, you and I both know that mating season is done and over with for a few more months." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Honey, look," Sam crooned. "Your top one is swollen just like the last time, and you're dripping that lubricant like the summer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen trembled slightly. "But I'm not ready, I didn't know I was carrying. I can't be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam pressed soft, slow kisses to Allen's chest. "Take a breath," he said. "You know it'll be okay, I'm right here with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then something shifted inside him and he gasped, whining softly. "You're right, I need to lay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Despite the idea of gravity, Allen didn't want to be on top. Not for this. He needed to be on the bottom being taken care of, despite the fact that he would not willingly admit this to anyone, especially himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen could feel that they were small once they reached the base of his ovipositor, and that was when he flinched. With Allen's permission, Sam didn't let Allen fuck him just yet, instead he let him carress his members slow and soft, trying to relax him the best he could. He was overwhelmed and shaken up. But Sam's movements had the desired effect, and calmed him considerably until the eggs descended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then, Sam could see the raised bumps on all of Allen's jet black and blue skin, and he knew it was time without him ever having said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He slipped onto Allen's engorged member, reveling in the stretch. Before the stretch had made him nervous, but after the many months, he'd begun to enjoy the stretch as much as the rest of the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Slow and steady," Sam said softly, pressing his forehead against his. "We'll go slow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "One is close," he murmured, his grasp tightening on Sam's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Come on, I know you can do it. You're my brave boy," he said, and ground his hips into Allen's, causing a strained cry of ecstacy to come through parted lips as Sam's greedy hole took one of his eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It felt foreign yet familiar after all those months. There was once again the wonderful full feeling that came along with receiving eggs, but not as much as the time before. Sam didn't mind. They hadn't done anything sexual while Ezra and Ara were over, so he'd not been getting used all that while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen was relieved in a way he'd forgotten he could feel. He was trembling in ecstacy, letting out these little sounds that were humiliating, saying things he would never, ever admit to… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sam, please, I need you," he was saying, tears of overstimulation welling up. "I need help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Those words nearly broke Sam's heart, but he knew he was talking from a point of delirium. He rested his hand on Allen's stomach. "Easy, big guy. You're alright." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The rest of the while they spent in silent focus, all save Allen's little cries of pleasure and him repeating Sam's name like a mantra. There were five in total. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sam?" he said at the end, when Sam was filled with his eggs and come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes, baby?" he panted, holding Allen closer than he thought was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I love you," he said, and promptly passed out from exhaustion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Opportunities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the second part of the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!Note!!! I've decided I wanted to do a little something something extra for the next chapter, something low-key while I work on the next chapters of this story. I've decided to do an egg drive! For every comment this chapter gets, I'll do another egg for Sam. I never thought I would be doing this, but this year has proven itself already, hasn't it? Thank you my dears, you have a week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Sam would've been a little worried had he had the energy to be worried. He was overrun by a feeling of completion and ecstacy that he would not quickly forget at any time soon. This was the biggest amount of eggs he'd ever carried. He felt full, tired, warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  And aroused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He decided that if Allen was asleep, he surely wouldn't mind him getting up to a little fun. Though, when he moved, he could feel Allen's warm thigh press deeper into his ass, securing the eggs there. He laughed softly as to not wake up his sleeping alien, but it was really too cute. His instincts still worked in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He bent back to reach his dresser drawer, digging through the bottom one. There was a little plug there, one with a turquoise jewel on it to match the colour of Allen's accents, and he slipped it in with a moan. He could feel the shift of the eggs inside of him stretching him out, pressing against those sensitive nerves… They were already on fire from just being fucked so vigorously, not to mention the extra stimulus from the butt plug, it made him go crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Once the anal plug was in, Allen in his stupor let go of Sam's smaller body. This allowed for access to Sam's slowly hardening cock. He was thick and pink, a little shorter than the average but- Allen didn't really have anything to compare it to. Sam wasn't bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Besides, he thought as he stroked himself back to full hardness, he'd become more or less the woman of the relationship. He was always the one pregnant, he reminded himself. And even though they had forayed into Allen being the bottom, they never really did anything with that. He made a mental note to ask Allen about that when they were both coherent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A dull throb went through his body. He'd been asleep for a few hours, he couldn't tell how many. All he knew was that now he was awake, and the eggs had swelled almost exponentially. He was swollen full of Allen's eggs and he could not have been happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But his labor was coming, that much he knew. He could feel the light contractions squeezing his insides, the feeling bringing warm and pleasant sensations to his groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Fuck," he whispered softly, baring down ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His hand was still resting on his cock, stroking slowly in tune with the thrumming within his body, easing the eggs further down. He could feel gravity speeding things up; he really should've woken Allen up, that he knew, but he didn't. And he was going to make the process as quiet as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When the first one came, he would wake Allen up, he decided. He knew Allen wouldn't want to miss out on the moment, especially this time when there had been so many. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He bit down on his pillow to keep from moaning, and reached down to remove the plug. Instead, his fingers rested gently on it, tapping it lightly. The slight motions felt good, almost soothing to the slight pressure he was now beginning to feel. But he wanted this to last. He wanted to let Allen sleep as long as he could and not worry him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was more than that, it was the sensation, he realized. It was a good feeling, having a part of Allen inside of him. To be somewhat of a carrier for his species. He wanted to serve him, he realized amidst his somewhat delirious state of mind, he wanted to bend to his species' will a little bit more, become a vessel for them. He wanted this on a deep level. He had ever since he met Allen. He loved Allen, and he loved the Haandra. They had always loved him more than humans. He rarely spoke with his family, and now? Now he was organizing a trip to a large spacecraft in orbit to meet more of Allen's species. His brother and She'Ara were far kinder to him than any human ever had been. He had a child with a Haandra. A child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He let a little moan pass his lips as climax teetered, removing the plug to allow Allen's come to gush from his hole. The first egg was at the ready, he could feel it just barely hanging on if not for how tight Sam was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then Allen stirred softly, groaning as he woke up fully. "How long have you been awake..?" he asked. He had not yet realized what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Not that long," he grunted through clenched teeth, trying a bit to push the egg back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Allen's mind caught up with him and he wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Why did you not wake me up?" he cooed softly, cupping Sam's swollen ass. "You should have gotten me…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You looked cozy, I didn't wanna wake you," Sam chuckled, baring down as the first egg slipped past the tight ring of muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Good job, sweetheart," Allen said, manipulating his soft skin to allow the egg to pass easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Al," he moaned, burying his face in Allen's shoulder. "This one is bigger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're alright, you've got this," he assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He pushed once or twice, the pressure only mounting, though he seemed to make no progress. Allen watched him anxiously, pressing gently on Sam's bulged stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you need me to help?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Please," he gasped, reveling in the warmth of Allen's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen slipped his long fingers into Sam's hole and quickly found the egg. Any other time this might have been erotic to him - subconsciously it was - but he was too focused on helping Sam that he could not think about baser needs like that. The egg was sideways, that was the problem, he quickly realized. He pressed his finger to one end, shifting it around to face the right way. Sam let out a low groan of relief as the egg slid out. This apparently had made for much easier progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Please, touch my stomach like that again?" he asked timidly, taken aback by the hesitance in his own voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen could hear the fluster in the small man's voice and it nearly brought a smile to his face. "You don't have to ask, you know. I'll do anything for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam grinned. "That's sweet, big guy. You mean it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen hid his face in Sam's golden locks. "Of course I mean it," he said. "I did not mean for it to sound so sappy, that's all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen pressed gently on Sam's stomach again and the pleasure inside of Sam quickly mounted to an orgasm as Allen took another egg from him. Sam was gaping now, and Allen could see it when he bent his long body down to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen felt his instincts kicking in as Sam bore down, and he held him tightly, biting softly at the tender flesh of his neck. Sam cried out, subtle tears of overstimulation welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're doing so well," Allen said in a low tone, a purring sound emanating from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Al, promise me we can have lots of kids," Sam whispered, expelling the forth one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Of course, my love, as many as you want. Last one," he said, spreading him open to allow the last one to pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Fuck," he said, leaning back into Allen's arms for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen checked the eggs over quickly, passing his eyes over their small clutch. "You did such a good job," he cooed, kissing him all over, but Sam was already starting to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!Note!!! I've decided I wanted to do a little something something extra for the next chapter, something low-key while I work on the next chapters of this story. I've decided to do an egg drive! For every comment this chapter gets, I'll do another egg for Sam. I never thought I would be doing this, but this year has proven itself already, hasn't it? Thank you my dears, you have a week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Getting Stronger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The egg drive that I procrastinated doing because of responsibilities!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Sam pressed a slow kiss to Allen's temple. "You're gonna do so good this time, babe," he said softly. "We'll give Ray a little brother or sister this time, I know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen breathed in slow, laboured breaths, watching his slightly bloated stomach rise and fall as he did. "Do you really think so?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam nodded. "Yeah, I really do. I'm excited for this time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen was full term now, ready to lay and only waiting on his body to respond. Four and a half weeks, pushing four weeks and five days. He was thicker now and there was a warm pressure in his gut. Slower. Calmer. Maternal, even. Sam was taking the best care of him, despite the fact that he still had his chores to do and still had to take care of baby Oraeus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam grinned and pushed his hand lightly to Allen's stomach, feeling the little eggs inside of him. There were three that he could feel. He felt Allen squirm against his hand, squeezing his legs together, likely to avoid unsheathing he realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What? Want me to help kickstart things a little?" he teased gently, lapping at his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Please," he said softly as to not wake Oraeus. "I'm so full." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I know, babe," he said, rubbing his stomach lightly. "This one is a slow labour. Maybe we can enjoy it a little more this time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen arched his back to try and keep even with his hand as Sam pulled away, but upon seeing this, pitied Allen a bit and kept his hand there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I don't know why," he said, moaning into Sam's touches. "Do you think there's something wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam gave him a warm smile and worked on getting Allen's pants off. "No, I think your body is just getting used to it. You've had a couple clutches now, you must be getting stronger I'm sure."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen was dripping wet with a bodily fluid to help ease the eggs out. This was Sam's first thought as he got his pants off, admiring his swollen, wet partner. He was attractive like this and that made Sam feel a little perverse, but Allen assured him that the feeling was very mutual and that Allen always got off during these types of encounters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen's lips slid apart easily to the touch and were bulging open slightly already. His slit was slick wet with the lubricant and he couldn't help but moan as Sam massaged his lips in long, languid strokes. They were flushed a deeper blue than normal and this made Sam worry slightly. Was his body too overwhelmed? But he put his mind to ease by the fact that it only ever happened when he was very stimulated, just like humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Nothing hurts, right?" Sam asked, just to make sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, everything feels so incredible…" he gasped, rocking his hips into Sam's hand as his cocks both burst from their enclosure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His ovipositor was once again heavy and thick, swollen with eggs. He moaned at even just light touches, and Sam couldn't resist placing small, soft kisses to his cock as he pumped the other with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "The plug," Sam said. "Let me get the plug before we start." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No!" Allen said, almost growled. "I-I want to hold them there myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His face was then red from embarrassment once he corrected his tone, but he didn't try to deny it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright," Sam obliged, giving him gentle kisses. "You can if you'd like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam removed his pants quickly, throwing them to the floor in a crumpled pile. They were the last things he wanted to think about. He rubbed at his hole, priming himself. He was tight and yielding and probably the last thing that Allen wanted was for him to loosen up, but it was a must.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen suddenly felt a warm, fond smile creep over his lips and he pulled Sam's hand away. "Darling, let me get you ready," he said softly, plunging his long, boney fingers into his tight ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam fell back onto the bed and let him prod at his asshole, scissoring his finger within him, massaging his tight hole. Allen was growing more aroused by the second, but for the moment he allowed himself to focus on Sam's state of being rather than his own. The eggs were coming quickly but- he would still have some time to have fun with Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam mewled softly, bucking his hips into Allen's hands, his subconscious sign that he was ready for more. Allen slipped his cock into his ass and caused the smaller man to jolt, moaning into his pillows that he was now buried into. Allen thrust slowly and deeply, willing himself to go slow despite his screaming instincts. He must be good to his boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy, he thought, wrapping his body around his as he bottomed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "We've never tried this position," Sam chuckled through a broken moan, rutting into him as the thrusts slowly picked up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen exhaled slowly trying to still his body but to no avail; his body continued to speed up and the first egg was approaching quickly. Despite the instincts, there was none of the anxiety that came along with laying - instead, there was a warm, relaxed feeling of rightness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He buried deep inside of him, feeling his lover tense around his cock as he deposited the egg into his sweet hole, his lover's own cock twitching between his legs as he trembled. He was breathing deeply and slow but not frantically, like a good work out. He did not burn with the stretch this time, only felt the delight of being full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So good," he whined, lacing his fingers with Allen's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen responded with several gentle kisses to his neck, including some gentle bites from those razor sharp teeth. "You are doing so well…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He chuckled softly. "What can I say, I'm a natural," he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "A-Ah, another," Allen gasped, and Sam rolled his eyes back as he inserted the second one into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was slower than the last time, but, having said that, the time before was rather frantic. Allen felt some guilt for this but there was nothing he could do except try to make it up to him. Sam assured him constantly that it was alright, but he felt a twinge of embarrassment nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He moaned and rocked his hips into Allen's. On Allen's behalf it was a euphoric release of endorphins, enough to basically get him high. It felt like there was a white-hot heat spreading between his legs in a consuming wave of pleasure as it gathered, and then released in a spasm, jolts of pleasure coursing through his cock as it twitched and spasmed. He couldn't help but shudder. Haandra didn't get goosebumps but he had a feeling he would if he were human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam laughed softly as Allen began to drool down the side of his neck while he licked in long strips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Big guy, are you drooling?" he teased, moaning into his little touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen hid his face. "It's not my fault," he moaned. "You have no idea what this feels like, it's so good…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I know, baby, I was just teasing. I think it's cute, honest," Sam said, jerking himself slowly. "C'mon, I know there's gotta be one more." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen whined softly, burying his face in his shoulder. "It's so much," he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Baby, I know how good you do every other time, I know you can do it," he whispered, stroking his horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With more effort than he has left in him, he deposited the last egg deep inside of him, but once it left his body, there was the strong instinct to fuck his brains out with his other cock. He slammed into him, causing Sam to cry out in pleasure, spurting his own come across the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Come in me," he moaned, arching his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen rammed into him one final time, focusing in near silence as he fertilized the eggs, gripping the pillow Sam's head rested on. He did this all before collapsing into the bed, pulling Sam into a spooning position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I knew you could do it," Sam whispered, nuzzling into his strong, long arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally the end of this series. I'll be starting up another series including them and another few characters in a little while! Something sorta big is planned. I might take some time to work on some other oneshots first though. Would an Allen x Reader interest anyone? Lemme know if it would.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  "Sam?" Allen's voice woke Sam out of his haze of fullness and comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Huh?" He blinked slowly, trying to wake himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I need to put the plug in now. Oraeus needs to be fed." Allen pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and traced circles around his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He shifted slightly and gave a half asleep "okay", though he startled when he felt the cold metal press against his skin as Allen warmed it up for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well I'm awake now," he laughed softly, rutting into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen inserted the plug and gave him one last protective kiss before he went to go and feed Oraeus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Baby Ray was getting older, eleven months now, and this brought a smile of joy to Allen's face as he cradled the infant. His shining yellow accents were a source of pride for Allen. They reminded him that, in a way, Ray was the marriage between their bodies. They created Oraeus, just the two of them. They laboured to have him. Well, really it was Sam who did all of the labouring, but nonetheless they both worked hard to create-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Create life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I love you," he murmured against the child's forehead in his mother tongue. "I'll love you forever." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam smiled to himself in the doorway, leaning against the frame to help steady himself. The eggs had swelled, not uncomfortably, but noticeably. It was hard to walk with the bulge in his stomach, but it was worth it to see his lover and child together in a quiet moment. Ray had stopped crying too, stilled and silenced by his father's calming demeanor. He had begun to say some of his first words. His first word had been "mama". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hanging in there?" he teased in response to seeing Allen wipe a single tear away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen jolted, clutching the child to his chest. "Samuel! Why are you up and walking? Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam staggered over and took Ray from him. "I'm alright, babe. Really. I can walk, it's just difficult to keep steady. Besides, I wanted to see you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen couldn't help the smile he was trying to bite back and eventually gave in to his urges, pressing kisses all over his face. "I'm so happy," he said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I can see that," Sam chuckled. "How is Ray?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "He was alright, I thought he wanted food but I think it was attention that he wanted." Allen stroked the baby's small horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The little baby cooed and made grabby hands towards his mother to which Sam responded to by picking him up and cuddling him. He ran his fingers over the infant's chubby tummy and blew a raspberry, watching the baby squeal with parental pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ray is actually the sweetest baby," Sam said. "I'm convinced. What if we have another baby from this clutch?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen smiled softly. "It would make sense, this clutch has gone a lot smoother than the last time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam could tell his lover was hopeful despite how he might have tried to hide it. He would be lying if he tried to say he wasn't hopeful as well. He wanted to do everything right. Perhaps he could give Ray a little brother or a sister. Being an only child was lonely, he didn't want that for Ray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam's breath hitched as he began to feel movement inside of him. "Al, can you put Ray down for a nap, do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Allen almost jumped out of his skin as he took Ray from Sam. "Yes, darling, are you alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, there's just a lotta movement and I know it's gonna be soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Alright, well, just yell when you need me, okay?" Allen pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'll be fine," he assured him. "You worry too much about me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Always," Allen said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam staggered onto the bed, a rush of pressure and blood going to his groin. His erection was still waking, though it was near painfully sensitive already from the previous encounter that day. He took his shirt in his teeth to pull it up off of his torso and kicked off his boxers. He was dripping wet, mainly from Allen's come which acted as a lubricant for which he was thankful for. His body contracted slightly, and he could feel an egg pressing softly against the plug, pushing it out slightly only for it to retreat. It was hopelessly erotic and made him tremble with want. Maybe he could get away with touching himself, he thought, before Allen came in and saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He pressed gently on the plug and pushed softly against it, causing his fucked open hole to spasm slightly. If he focused, he could feel the eggs pressing down, down, down deeper into his hole, trying to push the plug out. He couldn't help the noises that poured out of him as the natural rhythm of his body pushed the plug out finally with a wet pop, just in time for Allen to come reeling down the hall and into their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He looked like he was about to say something, but any thoughts he had died on his tongue as he witnessed the slick pop of the plug from his lover's hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam rolled his eyes back and it was nothing short of orgasmic to Allen. "Sam, I." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Just the plug," he said in a broken moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I thought you were laying, it sounded like-" His voice died and he started again. "You made the same sounds you did when you laid last time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I left the plug in," he panted softly, holding the alien's sweater sleeve as he lowered himself onto the bed to sit with Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Would it not be easier to remove it first?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam flushed, not that Allen could tell, his face was so red anyways. "I guess so, but it feels nice to leave it in." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Why would you do that?" Allen tilted his head in that quick, distinctly alien way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It feels good," he moaned, and then Allen got the gist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Why don't you tell me about it?" Allen said softly, running his hand across his bulging asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It feels good when it pulls on my rim like that," Sam groaned, slipping the first egg out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His cock gave a hard spasm and spattered his hot come across the bed and Allen's sweater. He was stretched open wide momentarily as the egg passed, and he swore in response to this, clutching his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "And that's all?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam hid his face in his sleeve, tears of overstimulation rolling down his cheeks. Allen was never teasey like that except when they were like this, when Sam was laying their clutch and Allen had him perfectly under his spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Nn, it makes me twitch so much…" He was beside himself in pleasure, one orgasm fading into the next climax, his soft cock letting out little spurts of come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Your little prick looks so sweet beside my two," Allen murmured, stroking his two cocks down against the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam hadn't even realized that Allen was jerking off because of him, but it hit him with a dull thud in his stomach as the second egg slipped - or rather pushed - out of his tight, clenching asshole. He let out a little whine this time, nearing on pathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Come on, we will do it together, alright?" Allen coaxed, recognizing his lovers' exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With a bit of newfound energy, Sam moaned and gave a final push, a large egg and a mix of come and lubricant gushing from his fucked hole as he let out a euphoric gasp. This sight alone was enough to push Allen over the edge, his fertilizer and ovipositor letting thick streams of come across the bed. They were such a deep shade of blue, Sam couldn't imagine how good it felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  There's something about hope that you can't explain, why a mother will cling onto the hope of their baby's life when the odds are against them, why they'll sit and hold their potentially lifeless child for hours. But it all becomes perfectly explicable when you see the face of joy when that baby hatches, crawls into the mother's arms, and latches onto a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  This time, Sam needn't yell for Allen because he was right there with him, holding him tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sam, we made a baby girl," he said, once again crying. He assumed the second time that this happened he wouldn't cry as hard as the first, but he was sadly mistaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sam was perfectly alright with sobbing. He held the baby girl tightly, grinning ear to ear with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What should we make her?" Allen asked Sam. "Oraeus was named by me, shouldn't you get to name her this time?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Mila," he said without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What? But that's a Haandra word," Allen said, beginning to get flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I know, it means 'gift,' that's why I want to name her Mila," he said, pulling Allen in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "She's purple," Allen said suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah? I know that, Al, I can see colours," he gested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, I mean. That means your Haandra colour is red." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "But Ray is yellow…" Sam said, working out the kinks of the situation within his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Darling, our little Ray is a type of Haandra albino," Allen said with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Oh dear," he said, "we've created to special little beings." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>